mi parte femenina, mi comienzo
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ¿por que Saga odia a Kanon?¿por que Máscara de la muerte es tan cruel?una historia que lo trata de explicar precuela
1. los 12 comienzos

¡hola!¡soy Andromedaaiorossayita! Otra vez, bienvenidos a mi saga de saint seya este es el primero de unos cuantos trabajos por allí vendrá otro fic llamado simplemente "mi saga de Poseidón" lo que debió haber pasado en lugar de lo que pasó ¡tranquilos!¡no mataré la trama de Kurumada allí! Solo haré el cambio de guerreros, los de bronce por los de oro respetando para poder pasar al hades (en mi opinión, esa guerra la debieron haber peleado los dorados) así que espérenlo con ancias…bueno…con las ancias de las que espero que sean capaces mis followers.

Todo pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y lo que no conozcan ¡es mío!.

¡ah!otra cosa! En mi universo de saint seya las constelaciones tienen 2 partes, es decir, la misma constelación tiene una armadur masculina (la ya conocida) y una femenina (como las armaduras de las amazonas pero adaptadas a su respectivo signo) y ellas son encargadas de otras cosas que iré desarrollando en el fic.

Y siguiendo la cuestión de la frase de Misao: "aceptaré sus críticas en cuanto sean civilizadas y constructivas!

¡que lo disfruten!

29 de agosto: es sorprendente como el tiempo pasa, ya tengo que irme de mi amado Yamir otra vez, que fastidio, si no fuera porque tengo que cuidar de la futura reencarnación de Athena, francamente me quedaría en el pueblo un poco mas, mis amigos del pueblo me han preguntado sobre mi viaje, he alegado que mi padre desea darme una mejor educación –cielos, el auto ya llega y yo, no quiero ira Grecia, dejaré a mi querida Yun, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. De repente oigo, alo lejos a alguien que me llama –Mu, Mu Arian. Llamó mi padre por segunda vez, suspiré resignado mientras me incorporaba, miré con resignación mi amada torre mientras pensaba en el amor que había dejado, iría lejos, para que retardar el momento, caminé lentamente y crucé la cerca, miré el auto en el medio del puente, mi padre me apresuró adentro suspiré y resignado me introduje dentro del auto, miré mi añorada torre por última vez, quien sabe cuando regresaría allí, pero, esperaba fuera pronto.

Miro a Canon que alegremente ojea una revista de autos, me parece que está jugando a ser el chico interesante otra vez, eso hace cuando nuestra prima Saldery viene de visita, su voz me distrajo de mis reflexiones –Saga, Saga, otra vez estás pensando en eso. –no puedo evitarlo Canon, no me agrada la idea de comenzar otro año. Canon se paró de la silla y rió, eso era señal de que el no estava preocupado, según el, nadie debería estarlo, menos nosotros que éramos los chicos mas populares del colegio, lo miré no sin antes reprender esa actitud - ¡oh Saga! dijo divertido –no me digas que te preocupa que lleguen tus queridos compañeros novatos. En realidad no, lo que me preocupa es lo inflada que está tu cabezota. Canon rió algo entusiasmado –tómatelo con calma hermano, después de todo, tu ya sabes tu destino. –no es por eso Canon, es porque no creo que se necesiten mas caballeros dorados de los que ya estamos. Canon se hechó a reír –ten calma hermano, quizás, descubras que si hacen falta y además, tenemos que tener amigos. Vufé, no es que los amigos no me parecieran importantes, sinó es que Athena ocupaba mis prioridades enteras,no había pensado en ese tema, solo quería servirle, darme por entero a ella, solo - ¡Saga!¡corre!¡Amaranta y Minerva nos esperan!¡y tu!¡estás sentado allí como un idiota! Resignadamente, me incorporé de la silla dejando mi diario ala mitad, el viento pasó las páginas y esta se perdió entre las blancas, parecía borrar un pasado para reescribirlo con un gran futuro.

Shura estaba sentado en la plaza de las palomas, labrisa agitó su cabello –he tío, mira para acá. –he Aurora,que bueno verte. Se paró del banco –he Shura, que alergía verte por estos lares, tu madre me ha dicho que has estado empacando ¿ya te vas a ir a Grecia? –me temo que si. Respondió sin mucho ánimo –o Shura, no quisieras que te vayas pero la buena noticia es, que no te irás solo ¿recuerdas a mi prima Shaleska? –claro, la que vive en Barcelona, como no recordarla, fue el mejor verano de mi vida. –fue este verano. Reclamó –vale, vale. Dijo Shura animadamente –ha sido escojida para representar la parte femenina de una constelación, no se de cual todavía. –que emocionante. Dijo Shura animado –así que te la encontrarás allí. –si, cuando regrese seré el caballero de Capricórnio. –estoy segura de que serás un gran caballero. Dijo Aurora animadamente –espero lograrlo. Dijo Shura mientras ella reía –ven Shura, vamos a tomar un helado. –vale, vamos por el helado. Dijo y ambos riendo, se alejaron de la plaza.

¡hermano!¡por última vez!¡no me harás ir! –Aiória, no hagas que mi paciencia se pierda. - ¡pero hermano!¡no quiero entrenar! Aióros suspiró resignado, era lógico que las vacaciones en Aruba huvieran hecho de Aiória el vago mas encantador de toda la isla, pues se la pasó con mas chicas de las que Aióros pudiera recordar –padre. Llamó, su padre (la copia fiel de Aiória) bajó tarareando con una franela playera –Aiória, no quiere cumplir sus obligaciones de aprendiz. - ¡papá!¡dile que es demasiado pronto! Gritó Aiória por toda respuesta, su padre lo miró sonriente y dijo:

-bueno hijo, ya que no quieres mi armadura, tendré que decirle a Todd, que la gane. - ¡a ese mequetrefe ruso!¡ni en pesadillas!¡papá!¡parece nasi! –los nasis son de alemánia. Dijo Aióros entre dientes claramente molesto por el comentario inoportuno de su hermano, su padre sonrió –Aiória, no quiero que seas un racista idiota ¿me has oído? –pero padre. Protestó Aiória enérgicamente –hijo mío, tu naciste para ser caballero por tu corazón noble, no dejes que se mancille por esos sentimientos, las personas malas de esa nación, han pagado sus maldades, nuestra sabia diosa se ha encargado de ello, por eso, tu debes amarlas a todas, porque sinó, no podrás proteger con ella este sagrado mundo. –además Aiória, no todos son malos. Dijo su hermano orgulloso por las palabras de su padre que sacudieron a Aiória –de acuerdo papá, empezaremos mañana. Su padre sonrió y se alejó canturreando –al fin, alguien pone algo de diversión. Dijo Aióros mientras salía a respirar el aire fresco, vió alos gemelos salir al lado de las chicas –vaya. Dijo, Sagha volteó a mirarlo –no es lo que piensas. - ¿ha no? Entonces lo que dijo María y Alfredo eran patrañas. Canon se rió mientras su hermano y Minerva se ruborizaban –Aióros, pero tu. –yo jamás he hecho lo que tu hiciste en el vaño. - ¡deja de ventilar eso! Rugió Saga –seguro, pero solo lo haré si me aceptan en su grupo. - ¿Qué esperas? Le preguntó Canon, Aióros sonrió y salió –vamos al cine, quizás, haya algo interesante para ver. –estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Saga que se adelantó - ¡descuida Saga!¡tu perfecto historial no se manchará por ese beso robado en el baño de las chicas! Saga miró a Canon - ¡me las vas a pagar!¡grandísimo invécil! Canon salió corriendo mientras Aióros y las chicas suspiraban –andando señoritas. Dijo, ellas rieron y los 3 siguieron atentamente alos gemelos que se perdieron por la calle principal en una carrera frenética.

Camus miraba con la mirada empañada, el cartel que anunciaba su vuelo a Grecia, su padre, había peleado con el y las palabras que le dijo, lo hirieron como un cuchillo clavado en el centro del corazón - ¡estoy avergonzado de ti!¡te convertirás en un asesino!¡no te importa dejarnos!¡saviendo que eres el que tiene que procurar substento ala casa!¡maldita perra griega!Camus por primera vez, le había levantado la mano a su padre, sea lo que fuere, jamás lo había hecho pero meterse con ella, con ella, a pesar de que la promesa hecha ala diosa por la recuperación de su madre fue cumplida, su padre no lo entendía ¿Por qué el?¿por que siempre el?¿que acaso sus hermanos no podían colaborarle? Claro, ellos si tenían derecho a hacer sus vidas, no mas, miró una foto de la familia, su hermana Giselle, súper modelo y su hermano Fransois, dueño de la mas grande cadena de comida francesa de Europa, ellos se habían olvidado de sus padres, porqué tenía que quedarse el, no entendía su padre que eso era una promesa que tenía que cumplir, el no se iba a atar a cuidarlo, si no hubiera regresado jamás, hubiera podido llevarse a su madre, ahora, le tocaba dejarla con ese infeliz, con el mismo infeliz que la había hecho llorar tantas noches atrás, con ese mismo, que había sido capaz de humillarla, de golpearla yde pisotearla, los recuerdos acudieron a el llenándo sus ojos de silenciosas lágrimas que salían sin contról, se las secó y aplacó la frecuéncia de sus respiraciones, justo cuando el alta voz anunciaba su vuelo –voy a encontrar mi destino ¡voy a encontrarte Athena! Dijo para si mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía ala fila –adiós, amada Francia, espero regresar a ti, siendo todo un hombre de bien y hombre de Athena. Dijo y hechándole un último vistazo al aeropuerto, se dirigió al avión que lo llevaría a su destino.

En una escuela de Sanba, un corpulento chico bailaba artísticamente - ¡Aldebarán!¡Aldebarán! llamó una chica - ¿Qué pasa Izaura? Preguntó el llegando hasta ella –te ha llegado, por fin te ha llegado. Dijo ella alegremente abrazándolo –oh, es el boleto del santuario. –si hermano. Dijo sonriente, el lo tomó y la levantó, ella era tan liviana como una pluma y tan delicada como una flor de liz –hermano, estoy tan orgullosa de ti ¡por fin podrás seguir a nuestro abuelo! Aldebarán asintió –te prometo que cuando me convierta en caballero, te irás conmigo. –te esperaré aquí hermano. Dijo ella y sonrió –hermano, no olvides que esta siempre será tu tierra. –jamás lo haré, mi amada hermana, vamos por una caipiriña. - ¡pero hermano! –no le digas nada a mamá. Dijo guiñándole el ojo –de acuerdo. Dijo ella y sonrió alegremente mientras salían de la escuela de samba.

Un chico sentado ala orilla de la playa, miraba el mar, le parecía haber visto algo –Milo, Milo, Milooooooooooooooooooo. –ha, hola Kaera. - ¿estás pensando en ese sueño otra vez? Milo asintió sin mirarla –no se por que te estás martirizando amigo mío. Dijo Kaera –ya sabes lo que es. –lo se, pero, me encantaría poder saber cuando se dará. –quizás pronto Milo. Dijo ella y rió pesarosamente, el se dio la vuelta para mirarla –me voy a Palestina. Dijo ella sin rodeos pues, el era su mejor amigo y nada mejor que contárselo a el, abrió sus ojos sorprendido - ¿Cómo? Preguntó –así como lo oyes. Respondió ella llorando de repente, el la miró mas asombrado y le puso la mano en el hombro –tus padres quieren separarte de Artemis. –solo por que el no es islámico, parece que ya me consiguieron marido. –espero que no. Dijo el nerviosamente –porque eres demasiado joven para casarte. –lo se, ni siquiera querían que hablara contigo Milo. - ¿Qué? –dicen que eres, mala infuéncia, por creer en una blasfema. Milo se paró y la miró fríamente –yo no creo eso de la señora Athena. Dijo la chica mientras buscaba en los azules ojos de Milo, la tranquilidad que el mar quería brindar –yo se, que ella es la encargada de proteger este mundo, pero nadie mas lo comprende, oh Milo. Dijo estallando, el confundido no sabía que hacer, cuando de repente, alguien llamó a Kaera - ¡oh por favor Alí!¡no le digas a nuestro padre! Zollozó Kaera destrozada –no le diré Kaera, pero tenemos que irnos, nos esperan. Ella asintió y se paró –hasta pronto Milo. –hasta siempre Kaera. Dijo Milo mientras la miraba alejarse en compañía de su hermano –hasta siempre. Susurró y se metió en las frías aguas para aliviar su extenso dolor, Kaera, fue la chica que le enseñó que las religiones no importan, solo importa la amistad y el cariño entre los hombres.

Un niño rubio estaba parado tras una cerca de lindos maderos, su madre, lo miraba desde allí –Shaka, hijo. –madre. Dijo el dándose la vuelta, su madre, mujer de largo cabello del mismo tono del suyo y ojos esmeraldas, lo miraba amorosamente, el le sonrió –madre, sabes tan vien como yo. –Shaka querido, se lo que tienes que hacer, no se te olvide que soy sacerdotiza de Athena, hijo mío. –madre, yo se que tuya es la armadura del buho sagrado de Athena, insígnea de la sabiduría, me has advertido de que debo cuidarme de la soledad que puedan ocasionar seres tan perversos como Eris y Ares, madre. –Shaka, se que mi querido amigo, el patriarca, hará todo correctamente, solo procura ser bueno y disfrutar del amor, mientras te dure. - ¿madre? Ella sonrió y negó –todo a su momento, sabio aprendíz de Virgo, te amo. El se dio la vuelta para mirarla salir, ella salió con su maleta detrás –Shaka, hijo mío, se que enaltecerás tu casa y has comprendido todo lo que te he querido transmitir, no pido mas que siempre sonrías. El asintió mientras caminaban ala estación de trenes –te acompañaría a Grecia, pero, mi deber es quedarme aquí, lo sabes hijo mío, debo quedarme aquí. El asintió mientras ella lo miraba –te adoro, sabes que te adoro, confía en tu don, en el poder que sabes que tienes y recuerda, que tu padre está esperando por ti. –madre, yo no se porque el se fue, madre, ahora que me voy, es tiempo que me lo digas. –cariño. Dijo ella mirándolo en frente de la estación –como bien sabes, tu padre es la parte masculina de mi constelación, eso quiere decir, que si a mi me llegase a pasar algo, el tendría el sagrado deber de cuidar el… - ¿madre? –Shaka, no me pidas que te lo diga. –madre, necesito, quiero. –Shaka, todo a su tiempo, te lo prometo. –madre, no entiendo porque el se fue hace un año. –querido, tu padre se fue hace un año, para procurar que lo que está pasando, ocurra. –madre, tu tienes que decirme. Ella sonrió y negó –tu maestro lo hará por mi pero, lo único que puedo decirte, es que 12 estrellas están destinadas a unirse y reunirse. el asintió –espero que sepas lo que haces, MADRE. –claro que lo se hijo, sinó no te mandaría tan lejos de casa. –mamá. Que Shaka le hubiera dicho, después de los 7 años, mamá, era señal de que estaba asustado –Shaka Andrew, se lo que hago, y tu también tienes que saber lo que haces, ya que es importante, sumamente importante que siempre tengas clara tu misión. –si madre. Dijo mientras suspiraba –estoy segura de que podrás, recuerda, este tren te llevará al aeropuerto, allí, tienes que buscar la aerolínea que indica el billete, al llegar a Grecia, te estará esperando Ailein de Ofiuco, hasle caso, recuerda, que ella es tu madrina Shaka. –si madre. El tren se asomaba por el andén –te amo tesoro. Dijo ella dándole la maleta, 2 besos y un fuerte abrazo –te amo mas que nada. Dijo mientras el se montaba en el tren, lloraba mientras contemplaba a su hijo llorar desde la ventanilla –te amo Shaka, cuídate, hijo. Dijo mientras el tren se perdía en la distancia, de repente, una sombra la rodeó –así que has mandado a tu retoño lejos. Dijo una voz de rana aterradora –no podrás infestar a Shaka, Irión del odio. –no me detendrás, Amile de Lechuza. –eso lo veremos ¡bandada de lechuzas! -Tu diosa te ha abandonado. Dijo el riendo –ten esto ¡jardín del odio! Ella saltó para repelerlo - ¡plumas cortantes! - ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? Mujer ¡no me haces ni cosquillas! Ella rió –no lo creo. El se miró, todo su cuerpo, tenía cortaduras grandes y comenzaba a sangrar profusamente –maldita santa de la lechuza, tienes suerte de ser el pajarito de Athena, te dejará tal como dejó a Deilión de Sagitario, después de que le salvase la vida, para ella poder destruir a Hades y después, de ser feliz con Ashcón de Virgo, regresar al Olimpo. –podrás decir lo que quieras, pero al final, todo será regresado ala normalidad ¡cortina de plumas doradas! Una cortina comenzó a aprisionar al santo del odio, que luchaba por liberarse –maldita mujer, ya has podido conmigo pero ahora, yo ¡yo tengo la ventaja sobre tí!¡porque conozco todas tus técnicas!¡espina del rencor! Una espina roja, emergió de la mano del santo del odio, y traspasó la dorada armadura de Amile de Lechuza que cayó inmediatamente –hijo mío, ya he cunplido mi misión, he mostrado donde estaban ustedes, 12 hermanos, 12 ángeles, 12 amigos y ahora, podré regresar al Sangard en paz, para cuidar el alma de mi señora Athena de los ataques de los dioses malignos, preservarla de todo peligro espiritual, es mi misión y lo he logrado. Cerró sus ojos, no sin antes dejar caer una lágrima - ¿madre? Preguntó Shaka al sentir la cosmoenergía que lo arrullaba - ¡madre! Gritó desesperado.

La capilla de San Pietro lucía magnífica en esa noche de verano, dentro de poco, comenzaría el otoño y un chico moreno, estaba sentado solitario en la última grada de la iglesia –un cosmos ha caído. Se dijo para si –la lechuza se ha ido. Una niña se acercó –Máscara, hermano. –Cibel. –hermano, tengo que decirte algo. –ya sentí el cosmos de la lechuza caer y alzar el vuelo, al lugar donde se cuidan las almas. –no, no es eso hermano. Dijo ella y rió –no quiero que te vayas. Lo abrazó, el la soltó para mirarla ala cara fijamente –sabes que tengo que irme, si lo hago, el santuario proveerá a nuestra familia de una veca, no puedo renunciar. –hermano, he leído tu carta astral. –deja de hacer esas cosas. Dijo el molesto –se hermano, que no quieres que lo haga, pero para mi es necesario ya que te amo. El la miró y la tomó de la mano –yo también. Dijo en un susurro –porque te amo, lo hago, quiero que dejemos atrás a nuestro padre. –si el te ve aquí, te golpeará. Dijo ella –lo se, por eso he decidido tomar un vuelo nocturno a Grecia, promete que estarás bien. –te lo juro hermano. Dijo ella y sonrió, el hizo lo mismo, se paró y se fue –yo, la marina de la almeja, te lo promete. –Cibel. La llamó, ella se dio la vuelta –yo se, que eres marina, se también cual es tu deber. –hermano. Dijo ella asombrada, el sonrió –te pido que no te dejes matar hasta que haya obtenido mi armadura. Ella asintió y sonrió –te acompañaré al aeropuerto. El asintió y sonrió, la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la capilla.

Afrodita, miraba las rosas en compañía de su padre, quien parecía entusiasmado por algo, lo miró fijamente –este será tu legado de ahora en adelante, Afrodita. El asintió y sonrió –confío en que puedas seguir mis pasos. –padre, que malo que solo 3 armaduras hayan quedado en manos de los antiguos caballeros. –creo que te conté esa historia, en fin, te la repetiré, 2 de ellas, ya tenían sucesor, puesto que los caballeros de Leo y Piscis habían dejado sucesores con unas mujeres agenas al santuario, mientras que el de Aries, procuró su dinastía después para poder tener la armadura fija en su especie nata. –entiendo padre. Dijo el niño mientras miraba el lento desojar de una rosa –por eso es que desde hace 250 años, el niño interrumpió a su padre –nuestra familia tiene en su poder la caja con la armadura de piscis, ya lo se padre. –por eso, viajarémos al santuario, yo te entrenaré. - ¡quequé!gritó el pequeño Afrodita –no hagas tanto drama. Dijo su padre –después de todo, nadie mejor que yo para entrenarte. –si padre. Dijo Afrodita resignado –solo espero que me dejes conocer chicas. –lo harás. Dijo su padre, el chico se paró y lo siguió tristemente por la sala –alista todo, partimos esta noche. –pero apenas es 29 de agosto. –no te quejes. Dijo su padre –tienes que llegar temprano, para que puedas aclimatarte a todo. El chico asintió y tras suspirar, sonrió –tienes razón, padre. Dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto a empacar.


	2. la llegada de los 12

Acá yo otra vez, la coletilla de siempre: todo esto pertenece a Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto haciendo alternativas.

Si hay errores u otras "los responderé en cuanto sean civilizados y constructivos"

El 30 de agosto, llegó radiante, el sol asomaba por el santuario, el patriarca estaba en su terraza desayunando cuando, Aralo del tigre, entró –hay maneras de anunciarse. Reclamó Shion mientras le daba la espalda –mi señor, lo siento, pero han llegado ya los 12 chicos, desean mirarlos, ellos y sus maestros. –entiendo. Dijo Shion tranquilamente, el caballero se retiró, tras terminar de desayunar, se colocó su máscara y salió, lo esperaban todos los maestros –bien, señores,caballeros, se han encontrado por fin alos que Nique ha señalado para que sean profetas de las victórias de las futuras guerras santas. –señor. Dijo Joao de Tauro –descuida, han sido elegidos como todos ustedes, por sus grandes virtudes y la fuerza de su alma, ellos son los elegidos. –no me parece que la nueva rueda zodiacal, sea la mas apta. Interrumpió Caralor de Acuario –está seguro, que si lo es, Athena los ha mandado a todos. –Shion. Dijo por fin Doko –ten calma viejo amigo, todos están en el camino correcto, incluso ese aprendiz tuyo, Diego, de Venezuela. –eso espero. Dijo el padre de Aiória ten fe Aquiles, eso será así, pueden retirarse. Dijo, todos asintieron y se retiraron, Shion suspiró –eso es lo que has mandado diosa mía. Se sentó en el trono mientras miraba un cuadro escondido, 12 hombres, cada uno sosteniendo un casco en su mano derecha, se hallaban posando para un pintor, Todd entró –gran patriarca, se que no debería estar aquí pero. - ¿si Todd? –pero es que han llegado sujetos al santuario que no conozco y quería saber de ellos. –lo sabrás a su respectivo tiempo. Respondió Shion tranquilamente –patriarca, yo se que usted no se equivoca. –no cuestiones mis decisiones entonces. –pero, es que no confío en algunos sujetos que han propuesto los maestros de Perseo y de Lagarto para aprendices de caballeros dorados. Shion lo miró intensamente desde su máscara –gran patriarca, yo no siento buena estrella con respecto a esos 7 chicos, debería verlos usted. –Todd. –gran patriarca, la verdad es que jamás los he visto entrenar en el coliseo y además, jamás se han presentado con nosotros. Otro caballero entró –señor, los aprendices lo esperan. –bien, dales entrada dentro de 2 horas. El hombre asintió y salió –señor,yo lo se, prometo estár al pendiente de la situación, cuando los vea allá abajo, se ¿se los puedo mandar? –de ser necesario, desearía que los trajeras tu. Todd asintió y salió –si sigues así, serás un gran caballero dorado. –me encantaría servir ala diosa y a su justicia. Dijo Todd sonriente, hizo una reveréncia y salió, en la casa de Aries,los 13 chicos estaban reunidos –mira a ese. Señaló Saga junto a Canon y Aiória - ¿estás seguro de que no es una niña disfrazada? Preguntó Aióreos –si, es un chico. dijo Aiória –es demasiado femenino. Shaka estaba alejado de los demás, su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza que no podía ocultar y la pulsera negra que llebava en su mano, era sinónimo de su dolor, miró a Mu que también parecía absorto en el suyo propio –hola. Saludó Milo –no molestes. Dijo un Camus iracundo en un rudimentario inglés –ha ¡tu hablas francés! Yo también. Camus lo miró - ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? Preguntó –mi abuela, era francesa. –eso es bueno, me llamo Camus Durain. –soy Nilo Valentain. - ¿Qué armadura buscas tu? –la de Escorpio.-yo seré el futuro caballero de Acuario. Respondió Camus –eso es grandioso. Dijo Milo alegremente –así que eres de Francia ¿de que parte? –París. –mi abuela era de allí, decía que era muy lindo. - ¡que le pasó? –murió, la cólera la mató. Dijo Milo –lo siento. Dijo Camus –descuida, eso fue ya hace 5 años, desde ese entonces, jamás había vuelto a hablar francés. Camus sonrió –puedes practicar conmigo. Milo asintió y rió –hola. Saludó Aiória al triste Shaka –quieres dejarme en paz. Dijo este - ¡tu eres el hijo de la lechuza? Papá dijo que se fue, lo siento. - ¿tu quien eres? Preguntó Shaka –ha, yo soy Aiória Barnat. –mucho gusto, Shaka Aril. –es un placer. Respondió Aiória dándole la mano –esa pulsera es del duelo ¿cierto? –si, en la Índia las usamos también para que se vea que llevamos el duelo a todos lados. –entiendo. Dijo Aiória –hola chico. Saludó Mu a Aldebarán que parecía consternado –no hablo chino. Logró decir, Mu sonrió –pero yo si hablo portugués. Aldebarán peló los ojos –tu eres. –me llamo Mu Arián. –así que eres de la dinastía Arián. Asintió apesadumbrado –eso es grandioso. Dijo Aldebarán alegremente - ¿y tu? –ha ¿yo? Me llamo Aldevarán Casser. –es un placer. Dijo Mu –igual es para mi. Dijo Aldebarán –así que el también habla portugués. Dijo Shaka - ¡tu lo hablas? Preguntó Aiória –si, papá era de Lisboa. Respondió Shaka acercándose alos chicos que conversaban alegremente –espera. Dijo Aiória –no quiero quedarme aislado ¿hablan japonés? Preguntó a voz en cuello –si. Respondieron los 3 –eso es maravilloso. Dijo Aiória –es un distraído. Dijo Saga meditabundo analizando al grupo que se había concentrado, Afrodita miró a Máscara de la Muerte –así que tu, eres el canceriano. Dijo - ¿tienes problemas? Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte –no, ninguno. Respondió Afrodita –solo es que todos me miran raro. –es que, eres raro. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte –y veo que tu italiano es impecable. –gracias. Dijo Afrodita sonriente, - ¡hay!¡que malo llegué tarde! Gritó Diego, accidentalmente resbaló y cayó alos pies de Saga, todos se rieron estrepitosamente –cuidado enano. Dijo Saga mirándolo despectivamente –perdona. Dijo Diego parándose del suelo –Diego. –Aióros. Dijo este –me resbalé con eso. Dijo señalando una bolsa –entiendo. Dijo Aióros –vente Diego. Dijo Canon –no se ¿Por qué no te cae? Le preguntó Aióros a Saga –es muy creído, odio que trate alos otros aprendices mal, sobretodo alos de plata que son los mas débiles y creo que se cree demasiado solo porque el maestro Doko lo mandó a buscar. Shaka miró a Mu que miraba a Diego, el cual, se había retirado a una parte solitária de la casa –si quieres, te puedes acercar. Dijo Mu –gracias. Respondió Diego en un impecable chino, Mu sonrió y se acercó a el –creo que así se siente mas en casa. Dijo Aldebarán –puede ser. Dijo Aiória que miraba a Shura acercarse a Aióros –me llamo Shura. –mucho gusto, Aióros. Dijo este en un españól pausado y muy claro - ¿te han enseñado tío?-si, tomo un curso. Respondió –si quieres, yo te ayudo. Dijo Shura me encantaría. Dijo Aióros –y a mi. Dijo Saga en un españól mas fluído que el de Aióros –yo ya voy en el cuarto curso. Shura sonrió, un guardia llegó y en griego dijo:

-deben subir todos ala sala del patriarca. - ¿Qué?¿tanto? noooooooooooooooooooooo. Se quejaron los 13 –ahora. Dijo el guardia –tranquilo Siserón, no vale la pena que uses ese látihgo. Dijo Aióros -suban pues. Dijo este de mala gana –el es solo un simple guardia. Se quejó Milo –y nosotros aprendices. Dijo Shura que detallaba en Afrodita, le puso el pie a propósito y este cayó –que divertido. Dijo Diego –deja de buscarte líos españolito. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte - ¿Qué te pasa italiano?¿quieres pelear? –si tu lo quieres idiota, desde luego. –el niño, perdón la tía, puede defenderse solito. Todos aumentaron de volumen sus carcajadas, Máscara se tronó los nudillos –adelante tío, venga. Dijo Shura –alto. Se oyó una voz con una r muy marcada –eres tu Todd. Dijo Aiória –deja las peleas gato gruñón, no pueden comenzar así ante el patriarca. - ¿Quién te crees que eres? Preguntó Aiória –alguien que no discrimina, como tu. Dijo Todd –basta. Dijo Aióros mirándolos a ambos –el tiene razón. Dijo Saga regresando a su actitud seria, Canon lo imitó inmediatamente –es mejor que sigamos. dijo Diego cautelosamente - ¿Quién lo dice?¿el chico resbalón?preguntó Canon –si, el chico resbalón. Respondió Diego –ya, sigamos. Dijo Aióros, al llegar todos ala sala del patriarca, se maravillaron ante el lujo y la belleza de la misma, Shion sonrió desde su máscara –así que son ustedes, quiero que se presenten. Dijo tranquilamente, añadió al mirar que Diego abría la boca –por órden zodiacal. Dijo, todos se miraron, Mu dio un paso al frente, lo siguieron Aldebarán, Saga y Canon, Máscara de la Muerte, Aiória, Todd, Shaka, Diego, Milo, Aióros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita –yo soy Mu. Dijo el primero, los demás se presentaron igual que este –así que ustedes son los elegidos ¿Qué es lo que mas desean? Preguntó Shion –proteger ala diosa. Respondieron los 14 a coro –eso es bueno, quiero que conozcan a sus maestros. Dijo, todos llegaron inmediatamente –disculpe señor, pero yo, solo veo 11. dijo Diego mientras los contaba –que observador. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte por lo bajito –si, efectivamente, hay 11, tu tienes un detalle especial. Dijo Shion parándose, le entregó un collar de oro con una balanza, el chico sonrió –eso, permitirá que el alma de tu maestro tome tu forma para poder entrenarte, se verá de 18 años. –señor, para mi es un gran honor. Dijo –Doko, no puede moverse de donde está. Dijo Shion –por eso, hará uso de esta técnica tan especial. –já, le acaban de bajar los humos. Dijo Camus en secreto a Milo –si, es cierto. Respondió este mientras le miraba la cara al pobre Diego, Máscara de la Muerte rió –eso es grandioso. Mu miró al patriarca, este lo miró –les presentaré a sus maestros, Joao de Tauro, Salem, de Géminis,Sónyc, de cáncer, Aquiles, , de Leo, Leny de Virgo, Doko de Libra, Intef, de Escorpio, Thanuss de Sagitario, Alfonso de Capricórnio, Caralor, de Acuario e Irión de Piscis. todos los miraron –cada quien, con su maestro. –gran patriarca. Dijo Mu –tu serás entrenado por mi. Dijo inmediatamente –si señor. Respondió –cada quien se instalará en la casa de su signo. Dijo Shion, todos asintieron –pueden retirarse. Dijo, salieron en tropel, todos menos Mu –abuelo. Dijo por fin, Shion se quitó su máscara –tu padre no te entrenará, porque sencillamente, no regresará. - ¿Qué? -tu padre, no va a regresar Mu, no lo hará. Dijo mientras el chico se sentaba de la impresión, Shion lo miró mientras Mu derramaba silenciosas lágrimas –lo siento hijo. Dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente su máscara.


	3. pérdida, dolor e historias de vida

Todo esto pertenece a Masami Kurimada, yo solo me divierto con ello.

Dolores y pérdidas

el padre de Mu estava caminando en círculos, mientras esperaba a alguien –así que aquí estás, Darío de la venganza. –eres tu, Shakan de Aries. Este asintió mientras lo miraba pausadamente –eres un idiota, o demasiado valiente para atreverte a venir sin tu armadura. –mi armadura, siempre estará donde yo esté. Dijo mientras la caja de Pandora aparecía en el cielo, quedó investido inmediatamente –no le temo a tus trucos baratos. –deberías comenzar. Dijo Shakan, Darío esquivó unos puños que le fueron lanzados ala zona addominal - ¡revolución de estrellas! Darío esquivó rápidamente - ¡cascada de la venganza! Gritó, Shakan desapareció y reapareció detrás de el, comenzaron una danza de puños y patadas sorprendentes a una velocidad, que a cualquier ser humano hubiera mareado - ¡tornado de estrellas! - ¡corte del miedo ala soledad! –no puedo creerlo, has cortado el tornado. –eso no es solo lo que puedo cortar. Dijo Darío riéndose, Shakan miró su oportunidad - ¡estampida de fuego! - ¡que! Gritó Darío al ser golpeado por los infinitos carneros de fuego, miró a Shakan que sonreía abiertamente - ¡desprendimiento de las estrellas! –no puedo creerrlo. Dijo Darío, Shakan miró su caja de Pandora, la armadura se introdujo en este y desapareció –ha llegado la hora del final, Darío, estás muerto. Este lo miró aterrado - ¡nacimiento del cometa! La tierra comenzó a temblar y una luz a formarse alrededor de ellos, esta se fue estrechando mas y mas - ¡estás loco Shakan!¡nos convertiremos en polvo estelar! –de eso, estoy conciente. Dijo Shakan quien lo apresó inmediatamente al estar ya por fin, estrechamente unidos –te amo hijo ¡te amo Mu! Gritó al cielo mientras despegaba - ¡papá! Gritó Mu al mirar la estrella fugáz y al sentir la despedida del cosmos de su padre –Mu, hay algo que tienes que saber. Dijo Shion - ¡que mas abuelo? Preguntó el llorando –tu madre y tu hermana Melannie, fueron muertas por el hombre que te estaba buscando para matarte. Mu palideció –no, no es cierto. Dijo a punto de un colapso nervioso –es así. Dijo Shion, Mu se lanzó al suelo, llorando de desesperación e impoténcia, Shion lo miró con pena –lo siento hijo. Dijo saliendo del salón discretamente.

Saga, Canon, Diego y Aióros estaban sentados en el coliseo definiendo como iban a ser las prácticas –así que yo, con Aióros. Dijo Saga –y yo contigo. Dijo Canon –si. Dijo Diego asintiendo, ambos se pararon y Canon lo miró fijamente –Saga dice que eres un creído. –siento que tu hermano piense eso de mi. Dijo mientras miraba la pelea –Diego, yo no lo creo. –Canon, esta es la primera vez que alguien me da una oportunidad, yo. - ¿eres huérfano? –no Canon, vengo de una familia con madre y padre, pero. Diego rió –mis padres están presos. Canon abrió los ojos de par en par –ambos eran narcotraficantes, los metieron en una de las peores cárceles del país, no saldrán hasta que yo tenga 20 años. –lo siento. –y justo, cuando me preparaba para vivir en la calle, porque no solo se conformaron con vender drogas, se metieron en todas las deudas posibles por jugadores, me quitaron la casa y todo lo que había en ella, solo me quedó mi ropa, la que llebava puesta y justo cuando, iba a prepararme para vivir en las calles de Caracas, llegó el emisario del santuario. Canon asintió –así que, tus padres son unas basuras. Diego rió amargamente –es así, por eso, me esfuerzo tanto y por eso, no quiero que me dejen de lado, si no apruebo, no podré tener la armadura y regresaré ala miseria en la que me dejaron. Canon asintió –es por eso, me da miedo el rechazo, ya lo he padecido vastante. –entiendo, pero si no dejas esa actitud, no harás nada, te quedarás solo y lo mas importante, es que seas amigo de tus compañeros de armas. Diego asintió mientras miraba la evolución de la práctica –haré el intento. Dijo –me alegra oírlo. Dijo Canon –eso fue un empate. Declaró Aióros –claro que no. Dijo Saga –claro que si, te caíste igual que yo. –no es cierto. Dijo Saga –si lo es. Dijo Aióros, llegó Salem de Géminis –eso fue un empate. Dijo alos jóvenes que iban a discutir –muy bueno. Dijo Thanus –gracias maestro. Dijo Aióros –vamos muchacho. Este asintió –adiós Saga. hasta luego, amigo. Respondió mientras Aióros se alejaba, miró a Canon –te veo allá en casa. –seguro. Dijo Canon, miró a Diego, que lo miró inmediatamente –demostrémosle a Saga, que vales mas de lo que piensas. –adoras ganarle a Saga. –claro que si. Dijo Canon divertido –es algo que me entretiene. –entiendo. Dijo Diego alegremente mientras corría ala arena.

Leny estaba con Shaka sentado, un hermoso jardín era lo que los acompañaba –maestro. Dijo Shaka por fin –tu tienes un don hijo. Dijo Lenny –jamás había visto a alguien como tu. Shaka sonrió y miró a su maestro –tienes el don de hablar con las personas de grandes poderes, tu madre decía que podías elegir a una persona para hablar con ella ¿a quien has elejido Shaka? –a Buda señor, es el mas sabio y le encanta enseñar. Respondió el niño, Lenny sonrió -una decisión sabia. Dijo –lo es señor, me alegro que lo sea. –Buda es el ser que mas paciencia tiene, esa es tu principal virtud, así que le sacaremos fruto, solo te enseñaré a pelear, lo filosófico y lingüistico se lo dejaré al gran Buda. - ¿señor? Preguntó Shaka –podrás decidir, cuando aprenderás lo demás. –si señor. Dijo Shaka mientras sonreía, Aldebarán estaba ya en las prácticas con su maestro –así que, la pelea tiene algo de baile. –si, tienes que ser rápido para esquivar, eso será algo parecido a bailar. Aldebarán sonrió plácidamente –eso es lo mío. Dijo –otra de las reglas de este santuario, es que aquí se habla griego. Dijo Joao –así que, tendrás que aprender. Aldebarán asintió mientras miraba a su maestro –estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Dijo Joao sonriente, Aiória discutía otra vez con Todd –tu, savandija. Dijo el encolerizado –quieres dejar tu resentimiento estúpido, eres un racista idiota Aiória. –no, tu eres el que no lo entiende. –tu honor familiar no se verá mancillado si no ganas tu armadura. Dijo Todd serenamente –pero creo, que hay cosas mas importantes que esas. Aiória lo miró –se que no he hablado demasiado contigo,pero es porque eres mas malcriado que mi prima Anastasia. Aiória abrió la boca ofendido –se que somos rivales, pero eso puede ser sanamente, porque antes de ser santos, tenemos que tener lazos de amistad. Aiória asintió –además, me preocupa que, es que. –Todd-escucha, solo escúchame, hay 7 chicos, que no se ven por el santuario, ni siquiera los he visto en el comedor alas horas de las comidas, son aspirantes a santos por postulación de Lagarto y Perseo. - ¿te refieres a esos chicos venidos de? –si, alos 7 australianos. Respondió Todd –entiendo. Dijo Aiória –creo que tienen algo oculto. –no sería raro. Aiória miró a Todd que se paró –oye. - ¿que quieres? –siento todas las cosas que dije de ti, es que, me dijeron que ustedes. –las personas que nos odian, siempre hablarán mal de nosotros, es importante que dejes todas las discriminaciones atrás. Aiória asintió - ¿amigos? –siempre esperé que quisieras serlo. Respondió Todd dándole la mano, Aquiles entró –ese es un paso para ser un santo. Dijo orgulloso –maestro. Dijeron ambos –por órdenes de su santidad, serán inscritos en una escuela secundaria de Rodorio. 14 voces se alzaron retumbando por todo el santuario - ¡qué! –lo que han oído. Dijo Aquiles –los quiero en el coliseo. –si señor. Dijeron ambos mientras el se iba –a un colegio. Dijo Todd –con niñas. Dijo Aiória algo asustado –las niñas no muerden. Dijo Todd –si muerden. Dijo Aiória recordando algo -eso es que te dejó alguien en estas vacaciones. –digamos que Aruba se quedó con mi corazón. Dijo Aiória sonriente.


	4. reflexiones y escapadas

Todas las locaciones de Grecia que nombro me las inventé, dado que nunca he ido a ese país de ensueño y cuando comencé buscar las rutas era un poco pesado, sin embargo, los dragma si se usaban antes del euro, así que: ese dato, si es cierto.

Todo esto le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto imaginando.

Canon estaba sentado junto a Diego en la entrada de la casa de Libra –lo peor de esto, es que estarémos todos en el mismo salón. - ¿cuales de los nuevos no te caen? –el italiano, el brasileño, el tivetano y el, o la, bueno el que parece una chica. Diego rio –quizás, son mejores de lo que piensas. –dicen que las apariencias engañan. Dijo Canon –espero que así sea. Dijo Diego mientras localizaba la constelación de Libra –personalmente no hay nadie que me desagrade del grupo. Dijo Shaka a su maestro –no tengo ánimos para estudiar, mi madre se ha ido, no se donde está mi padre. El maestro lo miró serenamente –necesitas hacerlo, los santos son seres amables y cordiales. –lo se, pero. –no deben crecer solos. Dijo Lenny tranquilamente, Shaka asintió mas no sonrió –eso te ayudará a dejar el dolor que te ha provocado la partida de tu madre. –no creo que ayude señor. Dijo Shaka –lo hará, joven aprendíz. Dijo Lenny alejándose –gran Buda. Llamó Shaka al quedarse completamente solo, la sala se iluminó quedando llena de imágenes de Buda, sobre un almohadón de terciopelo rojo, estaba sentado este –gran Buda, no entiendo el porque de la relación con chicos normales. –el amor te espera donde no te imaginas que esté. –pero amor ya he tenido. –el amor, debe ser experimentado en todas sus formas, familia, amigos y pareja. –no necesito las 2 cosas que has mencionado después de la familia, nada de eso vale. –son los pilares que te ayudan a resistir cuando todo lo crees perdido y sin sentido como ahora, cuando te mueves por una promesa sin sentir realmente lo que debes. –no entiendo Buda. Dijo Shaka –la clave para poder defender este mundo, es el amor que puedes sentir hacia el y hacia la diosa que debes proteger. –yo la amo. Protestó Shaka - ¿Qué serías capáz de dejar por tu diosa? Preguntó Buda, Shaka lo miró duvitativo –no lo se. –cuando tengas la respuesta, llámame. Dijo Buda desapareciendo –ser capaz de dejar algo por la diosa, he dejado a mi madre, de verdad, ya lo he dejado todo. Dijo Shaka acostándose en el suelo, Afrodita estaba contento, miraba a su padre espectante –así que un colegio. Dijo por fin –así es. Dijo su padre –espero que te luzcas y des lo mejor de ti. –desde luego padre. –Afrodita. Llamó Máscara de la Muerte mientras entraba ala casa de Piscis –mis respetos sean dados al caballero Irión de Piscis. Dijo inmediatamente al notar la prescencia del mismo –pueden irse. Dijo Irión mientras miraba a su hijo –Máscara. Dijo por fin –vamos, no querrás perder la oportunidad de recorrer todo este lugar. Dijo Máscara –no, pero. –ay chicas. - ¿en serio? Preguntó Afrodita –si, las acabo de ver, su lugar está detrás del coliseo. –eso es excelente, vamos. Dijo Afrodita –ese es el espíritu. Dijo Máscara mientras sonreía, Shura, estaba sentado al lado de su maestro, en la entrada de su casa –Shura, un partido. Dijo Aióros –futbol, vale. Dijo Shura mientras miraba el balón, Aióros sonrió –en las escaleras. –si. Dijo lentamente –te ganaré tío.-no si yo te dejo. Dijo Aióros mientras reía –sabes que voy a tener que aprender griego. Le dijo Shura algo preocupado –yo te enseño griego, me ayudas con mi españól. Dijo Aióros –descuida, lo haré. Dijo Shura que miraba el cielo –esto es mas claro que el cielo de la ciudad. –y tenemos nuestra playa. –que gruy tío. Aióros asintió –te la enseñaré mañana. –me alegrará verla. Dijo Shura mientras lanzaba el balón, Thanus los miró correr por las escaleras pensándolo bien, esa sería una gran manera de entrenarse. Dijo y rió, Saga estaba peleando con Canon otra vez, cuando miraron a Mu llegar solo hasta la casa de Aries –es mío. Dijo quitándole el libro de sudoku –quédatelo. Dijo Saga al borde de la histeria –hola Mu ¿Mu es que te llamas? Asintió sin mirarlo –oye, de verdad te ves deprimido. El levantó la mirada –ya iba a entrar. –nadie te está corriendo. Dijo Canonn desde el libro de sudoku –es cierto Mu. Dijo Saga –luces mas apagado que el sol ala hora de ocultarse. Dijo Saga, Canon sacó la naríz de su revista de sudoku –es verdad. –me acabo de quedar huérfano. Dijo Mu sin ánimos de nada, ambos gemelos se miraron las caras –caray Mu, lo siento. Dijo Saga mientras miraba a su hermano que dejó caer la revista del tiro –si, bien dicho. Mu los miró –no llenaremos el vacío de tus padres. Dijo Saga –pero podemos intentar ayudarte. Dijo Canon –claro que si, muchas gracias. Dijo Mu un poco mas animado –vamos a escaparnos del santuario. Dijeron los gemelos - ¿que? Preguntó Mu atónito –si, cerca de casa hay una buena heladería. Dijo Saga –podremos ir. Dijo Canon –después de todo, nadie lo sabrá. Dijeron los 2 a coro –bueno…de acuerdo. Dijo Mu mientras sonreía, los 3 bajaron de la montaña de las 12 casas, Canon miró –detrás de esta roca, hay un túnel, que conecta con la plaza de Rodorio. –eso es genial. Dijo Saga - ¿A dónde van? Preguntó Camus –a tomar helado. respondió Mu - ¿quieren venir?preguntó Canon, Camus y Milo se miraron –si. Dijeron a coro respondiendo en japonés, Saga y Canon asintieron mientras Mu sonreía –pero deben prometer, no decir nada de esto. Dijo Saga escupiendo en el piso, Camus sonrió divertido –prometido. Dijo escupiendo en el mismo sitio –claro que es una promesa. Dijo Milo mientras imitaba a su amigo –Mu, tienes que escupir. Le dijo Canon –ha, si, claro. Dijo y lo hizo, Canon también - ¡a tomar helado! Dijeron los 5 y desaparecieron por el túnel, Aldebarán los miró desaparecer por este - ¿Qué dijeron Diego? Le preguntó –que irán por helado. Respondió - ¡adoro el helado!¡vamos!-no nos invitaron. Murmuró –a, no seas aburrido. Dijo mientras reía, con una fuerza sorprendente, abrió la roca, Diego lo miró atónito mientras Aldebarán dejaba la roca a un lado, el sonrió e hizo ademán para que Diego pasara –bueno. Dijo no muy convencido de la idea, Aldebarán rió y colocó la roca en el mismo sitio, Todd miró eso –Aiória. Dijo –tenemos que ir a buscarlos, no podemos dejar que se metan en problemas. –pero Todd. –vamos. Dijo –no los podemos dejar allí. –eso es cierto, pero mi hermano, papá. –ablarémos con ellos, vamos. Dijo Todd tratando de mover la roca, Aiória suspiró y con la cara alegre por esa primera aventura, lo ayudó –vamos a impedir que se metan en problemas. Dijo –adelante. Dijo Todd mientras entraban en el túnel, Máscara los miró –si los cazamos, meterémos a todos esos idiotas en líos. Dijo - ¿no sería mejor que llamáramos alos maestros? –nooooo ¿estás loco?si hacemos esto, nos ganarémos la confianza del patriarca. –bueno, eso es cierto. Dijo Afrodita mientras sonreía, avrieron entre los 2 la roca y salieron –no podemos dejar que los delaten. Dijo Shura –tenemos que proteger alos muchachos. Dijo Aióros -vamos pues tío. Dijo Shura –adelante. Dijo Aióros mientras entraban al túnel –esperen. Dijo Shaka –chicos, esperen. Ambos se detuvieron en seco –no se pueden ir, es peligroso y necesitan a alguien que los cubra. –tu te quedas, tu lo haces. Dijo Shura - ¿Qué?¿yo? no, yo no, yo les ayudaré a buscar. - ¿Qué sugieres? Preguntó Aióros –dejar a estos 14. respondió Shaka, Shura peló los ojos –como ¿como hiciste eso? –ha, es una técnica llamada obediencia de la dama. –vámonos. Dijo Aióros mientras veía alos chicos que eran fieles copias de los 14 que se habían fugado, Mu, Saga, Canon, Camus y Milo llegaron ante la plaza –que hermosa. Dijo Mu –esto es casa. Dijeron los gemelos a coro –de verdad, es hermosa. Dijo Milo –claro que si. Dijo Camus mientras miraba alas niñas que paseaban distraídas –por aquí chicos. Llamó Canon - ¡esperen!¡yo quiero helado! Gritó Aldebarán –cállate. Dijo Diego –hay no, es ese toro loco. Dijo Canon – ¡corran!gritó Saga, todos se perdieron entre la gente –allí están. Dijo Diego –helado, helado, helado. Decía Aldebarán mientras se acercaba a Mu –por aquí. Señaló Camus, Mu miró y se escondió –por allá Aldebarán. Señaló Diego –los perdimos. Dijo Canon –claro que si. Dijeron Mu y Saga al unísono Aiória miró a Todd –como se que Saga y Canon, son los que andan ala cabeza de la expedición, lo mas seguro es que vayan ala heladería olimpo, en la calle Amicus. –cierto. Dijo Aiória –si corremos, podremos llegar y persuadirlos. –claro que si. Dijo Aiória vamos. Dijo Todd cruzando en un lateral de la plaza, Máscara miró eso con satisfacción –jajajaja, los atraparemos. –vamos, por algún lado tienen que estar. Dijo Afrodita –sigamos, al ruso bobo y al griego tonto. Dijo Máscara mientras se perdía por donde Aiória y Todd –seguro. Dijo Afrodita mientras corría detrás de este –mi hermano, está en problemas. Dijo Aióros –tenemos que encontrarlos. Dijo Shura - ¿por donde crees que se fue tu hermano? preguntó Shaka –por donde Saga se halla ido. Respondió Aióros –quedamos en las mismas tío. Dijo Shura –no, la heladería favorita de Saga, es la olimpo en la calle Amicus. –allí hay que ir. Dijo Shaka –el lugar mas cercano, es aquel. Dijo Aióros mientras cruzaba la plaza –adelante. Dijeron los 2 y lo siguieron, Mu miró el sello de los dioses que estaba sobre el nombre de la heladería –aquí es. Dijo Canon –es grandísima. Dijo Camus –a ver ¿Cuánto dinero traen? Preguntó Saga – 20 dracma. Respondió Mu – 30. dijeron a coro Camus y Milo – 100 entre los 2 hermano. Dijo Canon –genial, los helados cuestan 2 dragmas así que, si podemos entrar. Dijo por fin –vamos pues. Dijo Canon alegremente, Camus y Milo entraron –una copa de vainilla y chocolate, por favor. Pidió Mu en un griego tan claro y limpio, que parecía nativo de Grecia, todos se quedaron asombrados –guau. Dijo Camus - ¿de que los van a querer? Preguntó Mu amablemente en japonés –ha, yo de mantecado y fresa. Respondió Canon –chocolate y fresa. respondió Saga –limón y chocolate. Dijo Camus –vainilla y parchita. Respondió Milo –bien. Dijo Mu que le repitió ala chica del mostrador que amablemente les señaló una mesa –eres sorprendente. Dijo Saga –gracias. Dijo Mu mientras sonreía - ¿Quién te enseñó? Preguntó Canon –el abuelo. Respondió Mu –fue un gran maestro. -Se nota. Dijo Camus –-gracias. Dijo Mu contento - ¡helado! Helado ¡yo quiero helado! Gritó Aldebarán llegando ante la mesa de ellos, todos sostuvieron sus copas fuerte y tan rápidamente que nadie lo notó –eso. Dijo Diego ruborizado –has hecho que quedemos como los lambúseos del santuario. Le dijo en japonés –pero, pero, pero. Dijo Aldebarán –yo solo quiero un poco de helado. –jais, es que no lo entiendes. Dijo Diego suspirando -déjalo así. Canon y Saga miraron a Diego –he. Llamaron a coro - ¿Qué? Preguntó Diego esforzándose por ser amable –yo te pago el helado. Dijo Saga –y yo a ti Aldebarán, con la condición de que jamás nos humilles ¿queda claro? Preguntó Canon –muy claro. Dijo Aldebarán sentándose en la mesa, Mu fue y los pidió –grascias Saga. –Diego, creo que debería conocer tu historia, Canon dijo que tienes una especie de caparazón. Diego sonrió y comenzó a contarla mientras los helados eran traídos ala mesa, Todd entró, era uno de los grandes amigos de Saga, Aiória lo seguía de cerca - ¡Saga!¡el italiano loco!¡tenemos que regresar al santuario! Saga lo miró con la cucharilla suspendida a pocos centímetros de su boca, Canon se la empujó para que se la terminara de meter –el italiano loco. Dijo –si, si. Dijo Aiória –planea cazarlos para luego llevárselos al patriarca. Dijo Todd –no, al abuelo no. Dijo Mu, todos lo miraron –así que, el abuelo. Dijo Camus –eso que. Dijo Milo –igual lo matarán y puede que hasta peor. –tienes razón. dijo Diego –caramba Mu. Dijo Aldebarán –eso es malo. Dijo Aiória –hay que irnos. Dijo Todd-después de terminar los helados. Dijeron los demás –pero, pe. Balvuceó Todd -anda Todd. Dijo Aiória mientras se sentaba al lado de Aldebarán, Canon lo miró –tienes que pararte por tu helado. –claro. Dijo Aiória y se acercó al mostrador - ¿de que lo quieres Todd? –de, de chocolate y vainillaa. –gran elección, igual que el. Dijo Aiória mientras reía al mirarle la cara a Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita, Todd miró alos recién llegados detrás de ellos, Shura, Shaka y Aióros –llegamos. Dijo Aióros –que bueno. Dijo Shura –solo ponle las manos encima alos demás y ya verás. Dijo Shaka amenazadoramente –já, tu no me asustas. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte colocándose a su frente –deberías temer. Dijo Shaka –no, eso si que no. Dijo Shaka –ni a ti, ni a nadie, solo alos dioses. –pues, yo soy el dios. –una cosa tan sucia como tu, no lo sería. Dijo Shaka mientras lo estudiaba atentamente –alto chicos. Dijo Mu parándose –no peleen. –eso es lo que hay que hacer. Dijo Shura –claro que no. Dijo Todd –todos hemos salido del santuario. Dijo Aióros –así que si, estos no nos delatan, nosotros tampoco lo haremos, porque los maestros no estarán contentos por esto. Dijo Shaka –cierto. Dijeron los demás –pero tíos, hay que demostrarle a este ser de la alcantarilla,que no debe ser un manipulador, ostia. Dijo Shura –no Shura, no hay que pelear. Dijo Aióros en su lento pero entendible español –así que, vamos Máscara o acaso ¿quieres que te regresen a Roma? Preguntó Saga suavemente, Máscara lo miró amenazadoramente y negó –entonces, siéntate y tómate un helado. Dijo Diego conciliadoramente –buena idea. Dijo Camus dándole 2 dragma a Máscara –no los quiero. Dijo escupiendo las palabras –no seas mal agradecido. Dijo Milo –si, considéralo una entrada al grupo. Dijo Camus –seguro. Dijo Afrodita cerca del mostrador, Shura suspiró y le indicó a Aióros por señas los sabores de su helado, este asintió y se acercó al mostrador –listo. Dijo Afrodita trayendo los helados, todos se sentaron a tomarlos y ala media hora, ya estaban conversando alegremente –así que, no nos delatarás italianito. Dijo Shura –dilo de nuevo, y lo haré. Respondió Máscara –que lástima,porque tu también te caerías. Dijo Todd alegremente, todos rieron –no se han dado cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Dijo Diego –pues si, las tenemos. Dijeron todos –y yo que pensaba que eras un creído. Dijo Saga muerto de la risa –las apariencias engañan. Dijo Canon en un tono pomposo haciendo una imitación perfecta de Saga, todos se rieron alegremente mientras Saga ponía mala cara –ja, ja. Dijo –ya chicos, hemos logrado limar nuestras asperezas. Dijo Milo –pues si. Dijeron los demás –ya terminé. Dijo Aldebarán –no hay mas helado. Dijeron los 13 –de acuerdo. Respondió este con puchero –aquí no estás en tu casa. Dijo Máscara –si, compórtate. Dijo Diego –eso. Dijeron todos mientras se paraban - ¿Qué haremos ahora? Preguntó Mu –pues, hay un festival en el parque faunas. Dijo Aióros –de repente, allí podremos hacer algo interesante. Dijo Milo –claro que si. Dijeron los demás –andando pues. Dijo Saga presidiendo la marcha –será divertido. Dijo Shaka con una leve sonrisa –ese es el espíritu. Dijo Shura.


	5. parque, primera vista y rescate

Todo esto pertenece a Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto con ello.

Parque, primera visión y rescate.

al llegar al parque, se maravillaron por la belleza del mismo –una rueda de la fortuna. Dijo Mu –juegos. Dijeron Diego, Todd y Aiória –esto es de lo mejor. Dijo Camus –grupos de 2 en 2, para los que no sepan hablar griego. Dijo Saga –te quedas conmigo Camus. Dijo Milo mientras se separaba corriendo de los demás –tu, conmigo. Le dijo Mu a Shaka –tu, conmigo. Le dijo Aióros a Shura –genial. Dijo Aiória - ¿quieres al chico? Preguntó Todd señalando a Afrodita –mejor déjame a aquel. Dijo Aiória corriendo al lado de Máscara de la Muerte –déjame. Espetó –yo con gusto pero si no te quedas cerca de mi, no vas a disfrutar. Dijo mientras miraba a Todd que se dirigía hacia Afrodita –claro que si. Dijo este abrazándolo, Todd se lo quitó enseguida –solo somos amigos. Dijo Afrodita extrañado –prefiero las palmadas. Dijo Todd mientras se alejaban –tu, conmigo. Le dijo Canon a Diego –claro. Dijo Diego –y tu, conmigo. Saga agarró a Aldebarán –andando. Dijeron todos y se dispersaron, Mu estaba caminando con Shaka por los diferentes juegos –adoro todo esto. Dijo Shaka –es interesante. Dijo Mu,, de repente, una chica pasó corriendo por su lado, detrás de ella, ivan 3 chicos morenos que la aventajaban cada vez con mas rapidez –no puede ser. Dijo Shaka –porseen cosmos ¡espera Mu! - ¡dejen ala señorita! Gritó, uno de ellos lo encaró –enano, a ti no te interesa lo que a esta niña traviesa le pase. –no te metas con los indefensos. - ¡Mu alto! Gritó Shaka, la chica miró como una dorada aura comenzaba a rodear al muchacho –esto no puede ser. Dijo el primero de los asaltantes –es un aspirante a santo dorado. –Mu no. Dijo Shaka - ¡flama de Aries! Gritó Mu, los 3 chicos evadieron rápidamente la flama –saben que, esta flama la manipulo yo. Dijo mientras los chicos se le acercaban - ¡cuidado! Gritó la chica aterrada mientras miraba que los 3 y Mu comenzaban a pelear, pero Mu los dejó en el suelo, quemados y golpeados, los chicos sin mas ni mas, desaparecieron . ¡Mu! Gritó Todd, el estaba de pie, ileso, su energía dorada se apagó y se acercó ala chica - ¿estás bien? –si, claro. Respondió ella mientras lo miraba asombrada, los ojos de ellos se conectaron por una fracción de segundos –me llamo Reveca, Reveca Dondy. –eres australiana. Ella asintió –soy Mu, Mu Arián. –dinastía Arián. El abrió los ojos de par en par, ella sonrió –te veré pronto Mu, gracias. Dijo, le dio un vesito y se alejó corriendo, Todd iracundo encaró a Mu –no puedes hacer eso. Dijo por fin –ya lo hice. Dijo Mu mientras miraba el lado por donde la chica se había ido –si que le dio fuerte. Dijo Canon –demasiado. Dijo Diego –ya basta. Dijeron Aióros, Saga y Todd –diviértanse sin tener líos. –seguro. Dijeron todos y continuaron en la feria gozando de todo, al regresar al santuario, suspiraron –bien, olvidemos que todo esto pasó. Dijo Todd –claro que si. Dijeron los demás –pero podremos repetirlo. Dijo Máscara –claro que si, todos los viernes. Dijo Aldebarán –buscaremos el mejor horario. Dijo Saga –yo vuscaré los horarios con mi abuelo. Dijo Mu - ¡así se habla! Dijeron todos –es mejor que lo hagamos así. Dijo Canon –claro que si. Dijeron y juntos subieron ala montaña zodiacal.


	6. días de escuela

Todo esto pertence a Masami Kurumada, yo no mas me divierto.

Días de escuela.

al día siguiente, estaban los 14 en la entrada del colegio –me muero. Dijo Shura –es demasiada gente. Dijo Shaka –atorméntenme. Pidió Máscara de la Muerte –pensé que esto sería una pesadilla. Dijo Saga –vamos chicos, esto será divertido. Dijeron Canon y Aióros al mismo tiempo –seguro, claro. Dijeron los demás, Mu miraba curioso –okey, todos estudiaremos en octavo. Dijo Aióros - ¿todos hermano? Preguntó Aiória –no, tu vas para séptimo. Respondieron Canon y Todd al unísono –genial. Dijo Aiória malhumorado –descuida hermano, tenemos los recreos para vernos. Dijo Aióros alegremente, todos rieron –Diego, estudia contigo también. Dijo Aldebarán –vamos pues. Dijo Shaka, todos se alejaron de ellos 2 –a hecharle ganas. Dijo Diego –adelante. Dijo Aiória mientras suspiraba, Mu se regresó –todo saldrá bien. Les dijo –gracias. De repente, avistó a Rebeca –no puede ser. Dijo –Mu. Dijo ella –eres tu. Dijo el riendo –que alegría. –te dije que nos veriamos. Respondió ella –me encantarías eguir charlando pero, tengo que ir a clases. ¿Qué grado cursas? Preguntó Mu –séptimo. respondió ella y se alejó rápidamente de ellos –Aiória. Dijo Mu –hay no. Dijo –si, será divertido. Dijo Diego –cuenta con nosotros. - ¿nosotros? Me suena a manada. Protestó Aiória –menos mal Leo, así es, la manada del león y el equilibrio. Dijo Diego animadamente –gracias chicos. Dijo Mu corriendo al salón al tiempo que sonaba la campana, Aiória miró a Rebeca que estaba sentada al lado de 11 chicas mas, todas un poco alejadas del resto, de repente, una de cabello rosado llamó su atención –que linda. Dijo, Diego la miró –ojos morados. Dijo –son como el tono del mas bello amanecer. respondió Aiória –se nos fue. Dijo Diego –que linda. Dijo al mirar ala chica de cabellos marrones y ojos miel –linda. Dijo –esa, no está tan mal. Dijo Aiória - ¿serían tan amables de compartir sus ideas con el resto de la clase? Preguntó la profesora –nada señorita. Dijo Diego amablemente –mas vale, señor. –Pérez, Diego Pérez, de Caracas pa Grecia. Todos rieron –espero que sus notas sean tan buenas como su sentido del humor. –seguro señortisa, señorita. Corrigió inmediatamente –eres el peor. Le dijo a Aiória –puede ser. Dijo Diego mientras la chica que el había visto, se volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa –eso. Dijo Diego, en el recreo, todos los 14 se sentaron juntos todos están como siempre. Dijo Saga –claro y tu Minervita. –cállate Canon. –no empiecen. Dijeron Aióros y Todd –si, ya cállense. Dijo Shura –yo quiero hablar, esas compañeras de Aiória y Diego, están vellísimas. Dijo Shura - ¿cuales?¿esas?preguntó Camus señalándolas –no, grandísimmo idiota, aquellas. Respondió señalando al grupo de 11 chicas que se juntaban del otro lado del patio, exactamente en el frente de ellos –oh si. Dijo Camus –claro que si. Dijo Aldebarán – Shaka, mira. señaló Mu –no quiero mirar chicas ahora Mu. –deberías, son lindas. –lo son, pero las chicas me recuerdan a mi madre. - ¿Qué le pasó? –murió. –lo siento, mis padres también murieron. Shaka lo miró –se como te sientes. –gracias. Dijo mientras miraba al grupo de las chicas - ¿ya notaron? Preguntó Rebeca –aquellos de allá, desde luego. Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos morados –Araldel, creo que le gustaste. –dijo una de cabellos azules y ojos rosados Siltry. Dijo Araldel –el me parece muy guapo. –de verdad lo es. Dijo Siltry –nada como el de allá. Dijo Reveca –me salvó de los aprendices postulados a santos de Lagarto y Perseo.- ¿le dijiste que eres? Preguntaron todas –desde luego que no. Dijo ella y rió –no puedo. –lo se. Dijo Araldel –bueno, lo que soy yo, trataré con aquel. Dijo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes señalando a Milo –y yo, con aquel. Dijo una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes señalando a Camus –pero, tienen que tener cuidado. Dijo Reveca –seguro. Respondió la pelirroja –suerte Mariana. Dijo la de cabellos marrones –gracias Ana. Dijo Mariana y se acercó alos chicos –hola. Dijo en un griego malísimo, todos la miraron –tu, ayúdame. Dijo ella, Camus se paró con cierto recelo mientras ella lo mirava, le sonrió y se alejó del patio –Mariana. –soy Camus. le dijo en francés –hay noooo, yo no se francés. Dijo en un claro españól - ¡Shura! ¡Shuuuuuraaaaaaa! Este llegó corriendo ante la llamada fuerte de Camus –no se español. - ¿Qué quieres decirle? Preguntó Shura –que me llamo Camus. El se lo dijo - ¿sabe japonés? Le preguntó Mariana. –si, te la dejo, ella sabe japonés. Dijo Shura y desapareció por los caminos del patio hacia el otro lado –disculpa. Dijo Mariana en un impecable japonés –no hay problema. Respondió Camus riendo por lo cómico de la situación –me llamo Mariana y soy de Venezuela. –mi amigo Diego, también es de allá. Dijo Camus –que bien. Dijo Mariana sentándose a conversar, Saga los miró –creo que ya lo perdimos. Dijo –claro que si. Dijo Canon –es de ella en los recreos. Dijo Shura, la campana sonó, los chicos regresaron al salón, Salem de Géminis, caminaba por el santuario, su largo cabello negro, el cual le llegaba alas caderas, se balanceaba por el viento y sus fríos ojos negros, estudiaban todo a su alrededor, la armadura destelló, Salem la miró –mi querida armadura. Dijo mirando al cielo –creo que el aprendiz de Leo, Todd, tiene razón, hay muchas energías malignas por el área de los caballeros de plata. Miró a Lagarto –definitivamente, ya ese, está en mi lista negra. Dijo y rió para si, al regresar del colegio, los esperaban a todos sus maestros, Diego se miró así mismo de 18 años, todos se pararon en fila –como todos los días, regresarán alas 2 de la tarde, sus entrenamientos serán de 3 a 8, para que hagan sus deberes de 9 a 11. –pero, pero, tendremos poco tiempo para descansar. Dijeron todos a cano –claro qe no. Dijo Salem –ustedes entran alas 8 de la mañana, con que se levanten alas 7 será suficiente, ha si, el horario de los fines de semana de 7 a 7. todos los chicos, pusieron cara de tragédia mientras sus maestros se alegraban de sus reacciones.

Canon, por haver golpeado al otro aspirante de Acuario, se havbía ganado un pasaje directo a lavar los platos –esto es de lo mas molesto. Dijo por fin –ni lo digas. Dijo Saga que estava sentado sovre la mesa de la preparación de los alimentos –ese chico, no me cae. –sonos 2, por eso lo golpeé. Dijo Canon –se lo merecía. Dijeron los gemelos a coro, Saga miró a su hermano –tendremos tiempo de charlar con los chicos. –en las noches. Dijo Canon –algo es algo. Dijo Saga mientras salían de la cocina ala mañana siguiente, entraron al colegio animados –hola Minerva. Saludó Saga - ¡turroncito!los 13 se rieron de Saga –basta, te he dicho que no me digas turroncito. Otra risa lo distrajo, una chica, de cabellos negros y ojos miel lo miraba desde los bebederos –eres muy lindo turroncito. Dijo suavemente - ¿Cómo te atreves? Dijo Saga a punto de un colapso –hay, no te molestes turrón, mejor anda detrás de tu chica. - ¡Karina! Llamó Rebeca –ha, allí estás. Dijo conforme, ella sonrió –hola Mu. Saludó –hola, Reveca, vuenos días. Respondió Mu ruborizándose levemente –hay que lindo es que te ruborices. Dijo Rebeca, Mu rió apenado mientras ella sonreía, Karina la miró –vamos Rebe, se hace tarde. Ella asintió y salieron del pasillo externo –hola Rebeca, buenos días. Imitó Diego en una voz grave –jaja. Dijo Milo riendo –ya, dejen de burlarse del pobre, no es fácil charlar con las chicas. Dijo Camus –tu lo has dicho. Dijo Shura mientras reía –Camus. –Mariana, que tal. Dijo este riendo –te ves mas hermosa. –es por la luz. Dijo ella y rió –tu, me ¿me quieres acompañar al salón? –claaaaaaaro. Dijo Camus apresuradamente quitándole los libros de las manos, ella sonrió y se alejó junto a el –uchachos, alos salones. Dijo Saga mirando a su hermano que se reía disimuladamente –Camus, eres tierno. Dijo Mariana tranquilamente –gracias, tu eres,,,bueno..muy hermosa. Ella sonrió –soy del país de las mujeres mas bellas. –estoy de acuerdo, con ese calificativo. Dijo Camus riendo, ella rió también, una cadena de oro se asomó por su cuello, el la miró con interés –hola Mariana. Saludó Araldel –estás de buen humor. Dijo Mariana –claro que si. Dijo Araldel, pero, de repente, calló –Camus. Dijo Mariana, los 3 aprendices de caballeros dorados postulados por Lagarto y Perseo se hallaban de pie en el patio de recreo –vaya. Dijo uno –querida Mariana. Dijo el segundo –largo de aquí Vaco, Vennet, Vincent.-hay que terror, dinos Mariana ¿nos vas a congelar? responde.-no, no se de que hablan. Respondió ella aterrada, Camus dejó los libros en el suelo –tu si sabes de que hablamos. Dijo Vincent golpeándola,ella cayó al suelo –pagarás por lo que tu y tus amigas han hecho. Dijo Venet –no toques ala dama maldito. Dijo Camus fuertemente, ellos 3 lo miraron –pero si eres tu, la ineptitud del maestro de Acuario. Camus apretó los dientes, Mariana lo miró, el la volteó a ver –la ánfora. Dijo al mirar el dije del medallón - ¿Qué haces tu con el símbolo de Acuario? Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos –dile tu verdad, anda Mariana, díselo anda. –no se de que hablan Camus, esto me lo dio mi abuelo. Vincent tomó el morral de Mariana, pero Camus lo estrelló ala ared de un solo golpe, los 3 lo miraron asombrados –me las pagarás, maldito enano. Dijo Vaco –Mariana. Dijo Araldel, ella tomó los libros del suelo y el morral y entró corriendo al salón, Camus miró la puerta –eso si es raro. Dijo, de repente, una chica de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, le llamó la atención –Camus Durain, a tu salón. El la miró de arriba abajo –si señorita prefecta. Dijo mientras corría, llegó al salón –eso si es extraño. Se dijo para si –Camus. Llamó Milo en francés, volteó a mirarlo –pareces acongojado. Le dijo –Mu. Este mitó a Camus –quiero que averigües ¿que signo es esta Mariana?Mu lo miró –tienes que hacerlo como sea. Le dijo Camus –como ¿Cómo sea? Preguntó Mo a punto de algo, Camus asintió –como sea. Repitió mientras se sentaba, Mariana estaba al lado de Rebeca –me sacó el collar. –no puede ser, ellos no deben saerlo. Dijo Rebeca enfurecida - ¿Qué hago? Preguntó Mariana –tendrás que alejarte de el. Respondió Rebeca inmediatamente –no puedo hacerlo. Dijo Mariana –es que, no se, cuando lo miro. –se que dices. Dijo Ana –ese escorpión, o hcielos. Una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, estaba al lado de Aralel –Rebeca tiene razón. –no es justo Natasha. Resopló Mariana mientras la miraba –es lo mejor. Dijo Ana –pero Çpor que solo yo? –porque a ti te vieron el medallón. Dijo Siltry –eso es cierto. Dijo Araldel que garabateaba algo en el cuaderno, Diego la miraba, ell le mandó a pasar la nota, el la leyó y respondió, ella sonrió –así que Aiória, he, que bello nombre. Le pasó otra nota que Diego le acercó a Aiória –ella, quiere, salir, contigo. – ¿que a ella le gusta el abrigo? Preguntó –no idiota. Le dijo en japonés –ella quiere, salir, contigo. –ha ya, que ¡que! Gritó Aiória –joben Barnat. –perdone profe, es que hay gente que hace malos chistes. Dijo mirando a Diego –no es un chiste, esa es su letra. Araldel lo miraba confundida –vamos, claro que si lo es, ella es muy linda y no quiere salir conmigo. –si quiere. Dijo Diego –anda y pregúntaselo tu. Aiória asintió mirando ala profesora, cuando les tocó una clase de práctica, el se puso cerca de Araldel –dios mío. Dijo el mirándola –Aiória, te pasé una nota que no tuviste la descencia de responder. –perdóname, pero pensé que era una broma de Diego y por eso. –no lo es Aiória. Dijo ella mientras miraba sus ojos disimuladamente mientras la profesora pasaba repartiendo unos renacuajos en diferentes etapas de metamorfosis - ¿Qué dices?¿saldrás conmigo? El asintió - ¿cuando? –pues, mañana, lo que pasa, es que tengo que entrena… - ¿entrenas?¿que deporte? –artes marciales yo, soy un san… - ¡santo idiota que golpea perfecto! Gritó Diego –señor Pé la profesora –señorita, mire esto, yo, bueno, yo soy fanático de los chistes y le hice un chiste el es un santo, un santo idiota que golpea perfecto. –suficiente señor Pérez. –pero es cierto, es un tipo que se hace el muerto. - ¡señor Pérez! Se queda castigado. Dijo ella –gracias Aiória. Dijo Diego por lo bajito –me alegrará ver que tipo de artes marciales practicas. Dijo Araldel.


End file.
